Kuoltuammekin
by The House by the Cemetery
Summary: Sota lähestyy, ja kaksi örkkiä lievittää jännitystä käymällä toistensa hermoille.


"Päivästä toiseen ja takuulla vuodesta vuoteenkin, jos edes elän niin kauan."

"Mitäs se märkäkorva taas mumisee?"

Thraknash käänsi päänsä hitaasti Moglurzia kohti. Vanhempi örkki (äijän puheista tosin olisi joskus voinut luulla, että ikää oli korkeintaan pari vuosikymmentä) katsoi takaisin kertakaikkisen anteeksipyytämättömänä.

"Niin, mitäpä tässä elämässä on valittamista. Leppoisastihan se valuu tyhjiin jonkun tornissa leijuvan puusilmän sotia hävitessä."

Moglurzin hartiat hytkyivät. Hiljainen hän ei millään muotoa ollut, mutta hänen naurunsa oli jostain syystä täysin äänetön. "Täällä on muutama kaveri, joka riemastuisi tuollaisista puheista. Mahtaa elämä Silmän palveluksessa heille maittaa."

"Snagoja kaikki tyynni", Thraknash arvioi asiantuntevasti.

"En nyt ihan noinkaan sanoisi", tuumi Moglurz raivostuttavan mystiseen tapaansa, jonka suhteen saattoi olla varma vain siitä, ettei hän missään nimessä selventäisi kantaansa. "Sinäkö olet sitä mieltä, että sota on jo hävitty?"

"Eikö ne kaikki ole? Sano sinä toki vanhempana ja kokeneempana."

Moglurz nosti luisevan ahterinsa kiveltä harkitulla hitaudella, joka sekä kätki örkin kuolettavan nopeuden taistelussa että otti Thraknashia aivan mahtavasti kaaliin. Nuori uruk oli aikaa sitten kyllästynyt nalkuttamaan moisesta velttoilusta, joten hän tyytyi ihastelemaan Gorgorothin kulahtanutta tasankoa, kunnes vanha laiskamato lopulta onnistui hilautumaan rinteen reunalle hänen seuraansa.

"Niin", sanoi Moglurz ja nojasi samaan laakeaan kiveen, jonka päällä Thraknashkin lepuutti kyynärpäitään. "Onhan noita sotia tullut nähtyä. Osa on voitettu, mutta on niitä hävittykin."

Thraknash nyökkäsi. "Olipa hyvä, että tulit siihen käden ulottuville. Saattaa nimittäin kohta ruveta rystysiä syyhyttämään." Moglurzin hartiat hytkyivät taas. He tiesivät molemmat, ettei Thraknash urukin voimastaan huolimatta pärjännyt veteraanille. "Kuinka vanha sinun taas pitikään olla? Tuskin niitä sotia aivan joka vuodelle on riittänyt."

"Jaa... vaikea sitä näin äkkiseltään on laskea. Kuten tiedät, minähän olen muun muassa nähnyt Kuun ja Auringon ensi nousun..."

"Taasko se alkaa", Thraknash kitisi. "Ovatko kaikki vanhat örkit niin ärsyttäviä siksi, että ovat kyllästyneitä elämäänsä?"

"Ehkäpä. Ovatko nuoret örkit samasta syystä aina kuin perseeseen ammuttuja beorninkeja?"

Thraknashin kädet puristuivat nyrkkeihin - eivät halusta lyödä, vaan jostakin aremmasta tunteesta, jota hän ei örkkinä aivan heti paljastaisi. Hän tuijotti levottomana Gorgorothin autiutta, jossa epätoivokin kitui ja kuoli. Tuolla oli Liekehtivä vuori, tuolla Musta torni... "Mikseivät olisi?" hän lopulta murahti katsellessaan vuoresta ajoittain sylkeytyvää tulta ja tuhkaa. "Ei kai meillä mitään mahdollisuutta ole elää vanhoiksi. Itsehän en taida päästä näkemään edes Mordorin ulkopuolista maailmaa."

Moglurz hillitsi vaivoin halun huokaista syvään. Thraknash oli ihan kelvollinen nuorukainen Mordorin nulikoiden keskuudessa, mutta taipuvainen todella rasittavaan synkistelyyn. Oli kai otettava käyttöön järeämmät aseet. "Kyllähän täältä pois pääsee, jos on valmis siirtymään toisen komentajan alaisuuteen. Mikä sen tuntemasi kakaran nimi olikaan, Gril... Grilták?"

"Minähän en sen mulkun joukkoihin takaisin mene, vaikka kiertäisivät koko Keski-maan. Johonkin se raja on vedettävä."

Virnistystään Moglurz ei hillinnyt. "Kunhan marmatat vähemmän. Eivät minun vanhat korvanikaan aivan kaikkea kestä, vaikka ovat paljoon tottuneet."

Ilmeisesti vanhan örkin yritys karaista Thraknashia meni liian pitkälle, koskapa tämä kääntyi katsomaan Moglurzia silmät järkytyksestä ymmyrkäisinä. "Voisitko lakata suoltamasta tuollaista mûmakin sontaa? Pyydän tätä ihan ystävällisesti."

"Jos se sinua ilahduttaa", Moglurz myöntyi ylen jalosti ja päätti, että tulta ja tuhkaa oksentava vuorikin oli vähemmän masentavaa katseltavaa kuin terve nuori örkki, jonka teki mieli vain valittaa. Mikä näitä nykyajan sotureita vaivasi? Jos heitä ei jatkuvasti ollut Sauronin tahto patistamassa, heidät sai hädin tuskin taittamaan pari vaivaista niskaa. Toki oli heitäkin syytä sääliä, Moglurz tuumi hetken asiaa pohdittuaan. Maailman loiston päivät nyt vain olivat auttamattomasti ohi. Sen tiesi jokainen, joka millään tavalla oli tekemisissä yhteiskunnan kanssa; nuoret joutuivat kuuntelemaan taruja ja legendoja ajoilta, jolloin örkit taistelivat jumalia vastaan ja maailma järkkyi perustuksiaan ja ääriviivojaan myöten, ja itse he saivat vastuksikseen kuolevaisia eivätkä edes heille pärjänneet. Moglurz raaputti nenänsivuaan. Hän ei kyllä ottaisi vastuuta nuorten sukupolvien tarpeettomuuden tunteista. Itsehän hän puhui menneistä ajoista pääasiassa paskaa. Yksi asia häntä tosin vaivasi, toisin kuin turha hienotunteisuus, joten hän kääntyi jälleen Thraknashin puoleen ja avasi suunsa. "Pelottaako sota sinua?"

Yllättäen Thraknash ei vastannut moiseen tökeröön uteluun sanoin, vaan rypisti vain otsaansa tavalla, joka vastasi sanattomasti. "Onko sinulla mitään todisteita sille, että näit Kuun ja Auringon ensi nousun?" hän kysyä paukautti.

Moglurz ei ollut varma, oliko kyseessä jonkinlainen kömpelö nöyryytysyritys vai pyrkikö nuori uruk kysymyksellään johonkin rakentavampaan. Asialla ei oikeastaan ollut hänen kannaltaan väliä, joten hän kohautti olkiaan ja vastasi. "Kuu nousi ensin, sitten Aurinko. Ensimmäisellä matkallaan Aurinko nousi lännestä, mutta myöhemmin idästä." _Ja sen alusta ohjaamaan pantiin maia Arien_, hänen teki yllätyksekseen mieli sanoa, mutta ei koskaan sanoisi. Gorgorothin sakea tuuli tuntui äkkiä läpitunkevan kylmältä.

"Mitä tuo muka todistaa? Kuka tahansa voi keksiä tuollaista tai kuulla sen vanhoista taruista."

"Etsi jostakin vaikka vanha haltia ja kysy", Moglurz sanoi pakottaen virneen kasvoilleen.

"Ei sillä oikeastaan ole väliä", Thraknash tokaisi viivoja kiven tomuiseen pintaan piirrellen. "Totta pirussa minä pelkään sotaa. Minkä takia haluaisin kuolla? Ja vaikka elämästä katoaisi kaikki tarkoitus ja tahto pysyä hengissä, pelkäisin silti kuolemaa. Kyllä minä olen kuunnellut vanhimpien tarinoita. Kukaan meistä ei ole vapaa. Kuoltuammekin olemme velassa Mustalle ruhtinaalle. Eikö näin ole?"

Thraknash värähti aivan omasta syystään ja kehtasi silti kääntyä taas Moglurzin puoleen odottaen tämän mitätöivän taas pelon pilkalla ja jännityksen älyttömillä puheillaan. Kun niin ei tapahtunut, hän vilkaisi huolestuneena vanhan örkin kasvoja.

"Niinhän se on", Moglurz myönsi ääni luonnottoman vakavana ja silti arkipäiväisenä, aivan kuin he olisivat keskustelleet aseiden teroittamisesta. "Siitä ei taida päästä yli eikä ympäri."

Ensimmäistä kertaa lyhyen elämänsä aikana Thraknash lakkasi soittamasta suutaan Moglurzin seurassa. Hiljaisuutta ei voinut täyttää eikä kestää. Moglurz, ikuinen vastarannankiiski, teki silti parhaansa.

"Eiköhän mennä anomaan sitä siirtoa? Tunnen pari upseeria, joilta voisi kinuta palvelusta."

"Mennään", Thraknash sanoi hetken nolostuneen hiljaisuuden jälkeen ja pyyhki tomun käsistään.


End file.
